ENAMORADA!
by zuQiz Malfoy
Summary: Dramione! " entonces este es el final, - dijo el - si draco. este es el final, nunca me arrepentire pero tenemos destinos separados. - concluyo hermione. espero les guste! es mi primer historia: apoyenmee


Hola hola! Pues aqi mi primer fanfic!

Es un one shot! Y song fic!

Es un DRAMIONE!

Pues me encanta esa pareja!

Espero les guste!

La canción es.

Enamorada : David bisbal y malu .

Es muy linda!

Las historias pues son en base a lo que he vivido! Que bien o mal pues sigo viva Gracias a Dios :) y también de las historias que he leído que realmente me parecen muy buenas!

Quien pueda ayudarme se le agradecerá pues soy nueva en esto:)

Mi correo para quien quisiera agregarme :)

la_

aquí comienza! La historia! I se titula igual que la canción!

Enamorada.!

Se encontraba en el gran comedor, aunque sentía un hueco en su estomago, no tenia hambre,a pesar que la cena se veía deliciosa,

Ahí estaba el otra vez sintiéndose mal por no poder dejarla de ver, la veía feliz, sonriendo, disfrutando de la vida, con sus amigos y su novio

Se ven tan patéticos…susurro

Quien draco? Quienes son patéticos?

Volteo a ver a su derecha. ahí estaba ella, Pansy parkinson, su prometida, pues asi lo habían acordado sus padres, casarse al terminar el séptimo año de howgarts.

A ella si podía amarla, no tenia que esconderse, pues simplemente estaba bien su amor,

Era bella, era slytherin, y era sangre pura. A pesar que mucho tiempo estuvo tras el, y siempre la trataba mal ahí estaba, soportaba todos sus "deslices" con otras mujeres porque se aferraba a la idea que algún dia sus padres de ellos los iban a comprometer, cosa que ya había sucedido.

Nada pansy,

Ella solo agacho la mirada y asintió en silencio

Te sientes bien draco? Mas que pregunta era una afirmación.

Miro a su izquierda pues esa voz la conocía muy bien, la había escuchado desde hace ya 7 años. Blaise Zabini el que había sido hasta ahora, lo mas cercano que se pudiera llamar a un amigo.

Afirmo en silencio, ya que blaise no debía encontrar alguna duda en su mirada, ya que era el, el único que conocía su poderoso secreto.

Voy al baño, ya regreso.

Te acompaño dijo blaise poniéndose de pie rápidamente pues temia que draco fuera a fallar otra vez…

No voy solo, ya regreso , no tardo, espérenme en la entrada de las mazmorras para estar listos para el ataque.

Los presentes asintieron en silencio.

Dejando a un zabini de pie y preocupado, dudando un poco en seguirlo o no.

Marcho directo a los sanitarios , de repente volteo, fue solo un simple segundo, en un segundo en el que ella y el cruzaron miradas, ella solo atino a sonreír un poco y el asintió con la cabeza, saliendo del gran comedor con un hueco en el corazón,

Bajo maldiciones caminada por los pasillos de howgarts la odiaba, la odiaba por ser una insufrible sabelotodo, por ser amiga de la comadreja, por ser una sangre sucia, la odiaba por ser novia de san potter, pero por lo que mas la odiaba era por que ella habia hecho a el gran draco malfoy al príncipe de slytherin, a un futuro mortifago, hijo de una familia de sangre puras, obediente a…el que no debe ser nombrado… odiaba que ella hubiese podido transformar todo, y que lo haya vuelto sensible.. compasivo, y que le haya hecho descubrir el verdadero amor.

Odiaba amar a Hermione Granger.

Llego al sanitario y cerro la puerta con un poderoso hechizo, recordando como el año pasado "san potter" lo había descubierto en ese mismo baño por no tener precaucion,

Se paro frente a un espejo, echando un poco de agua a su cara y tratando de apaciguar todo lo que sentía su corazón, el cual tiempo antes habría jurado que no tenia, de repente golpeo la pared con su puño, lo hizo asi unas 5 veces, paro cuando vio un hilo de sangre correr por sus manos,

Maldita sangre – murmuro

Cerro los ojos y una ola de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente,

FLASH BACK

Pero valla que tenemos aquí, a la sangre sucia granger, la sabelotodo.

Malfoy la verdad no me siento tan bien, y no tengo ganas de aguantarte.

Pues que buen lugar encontraste para derramar tus lagrimas sangre sucia.

Lo que me sorprende es que tengas suficiente cerebro para haber llegado hasta la biblioteca sin ayuda.

Pero quien lo diría la sangre sucia tuviera el valor para decir semejante estupidez, y mas a sabiendas que estas en un lugar sola, y por lo visto sin varita. y sabiendo aun que yo tengo una varita y puedo usarla muy bien por cierto y también sabiendo que no me agradan los sangre sucias,

Se acerco peligrosamente hasta ella, hasta hacerla chocar con la pared fría.

Hermione tenia miedo, pero no se lo haría saber tan fácilmente,

El que demuestra tener valor eres tu malfoy, dices tanto que odias a los sangre sucias y veo que te estas acercando mucho a mi, será que el sombrero se equivoco y debiste estar en gryffindor por tu valor

Rio en su mente, de verdad que tenia agallas la sangr…granger… espera como que granger, que te pasa draco es solo una muggle mas, espera… como que muggle, joder!que es lo que me pasa… la vio directamente a sus ojos, eran claras muestras de haber estado un largo tiempo llorando, también veía sus mejillas tenia un camino casi invisible que salian de sus ojos hasta sus pechos, también se detuvo admirando sus pechos, eran hermosos, observo todo su cuerpo simplemente no había visto a granger tan bella y vulnerable.

Bella? Joder draco que te pasa. porque piensas semejante estupidez, sin embargo sentía curiosidad.

Estabas llorando? porque?

Mas que una pregunta fue una orden, hermione no se esperaba esa pregunta y por un momento no supo que decir.

Pues, es que, no se… no me he sentido bien creo…

Que te pasa te sientes mal, ya fuiste con madam promfey?

Pues no… no me siento mal.

Pero quien te entiende acabas de decir que si te sientes mal. Dijo draco con una cara confundida.

Es que solamente, quería desahogarme, olvidar, y dicen que la mejor forma de desahogarte es llorando.

Dicen? Pues yo no me desahogo de esa forma, rio al recordar como torturaba a los estudiantes de nivel mas bajo cuando estaba enojado o algo por el estilo, sin querer su risa fue notoria para hermione y preguntaba porque…

De que te ries?

Nada solo recordaba mi forma de desahogo. Pero no entiendo como la señorita perfección, la premio anual, la sabelotodo granger, la novia de san Potter, - dijo draco con un aire de coraje - quiere desahogarse.

Y volvemos a las ironías pensó ella. Quizás sea de todo eso de lo que me quiero olvidar. dijo con un tono melancolico.

Nunca te había visto de esa forma granger, superas mis expectativas.

Bueno yo también podría decir lo mismo,contesto hermione sonriendo

Que linda risa tienes.

Gra..gracias murmuro hermione, de verdad que no reconocia a ese malfoy que estaba parado frente a ella, la acababa de piropear

Y eso a que viene? Pregunto ansiosa ella.

Nose… simplemente digo lo que veo… contesto el confundido. Ya que ni siquiera sabia porque lo decia

Gracias, eso me hace mucho bien sabias.

Me alegra. Contesto el.

Valla malfoy quien lo diría, es la primera platica civilizada que estamos teniendo.

Eso veo granger, pero no te acostumbres, dijo con su aire de seducción que siempre tenia. – y bueno – me vas a decir que te tiene asi.

Ella suspiro… de verdad que no quería recordar el tema… pero tenia que contárselo a alguien… - aquí quieres que te cuente?

Me vas a contar? Pregunto sorprendido.

amm pues si, dijo apenada

te ves hermosa cuando te apenas.

Gracias… no sigas que me acostumbrare eh. Advirtió divertida ella.

El sonrio, quizás esa fue la risa mas pura e inocente que se le hubiera visto en los años pasados en howgarts.

Vamos al lago, conozco un lugar perfecto por ahí para charlar.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de howgarts , sin temor que los hubiesen visto ya que era hora de clases, hermione pensaba, que era la primera vez que ella se saltaba una clase, pero algo en su corazón decía que lo que iba a pasar iba a ser lo mas bello que en su vida hubiera imaginado, asi que no dijo nada y solo siguió a draco hasta llegar a la parte mas alejada del lago, casi llegando a las colinas de las afueras de howgarts, aunque el trayecto fue largo, ninguno profirió queja pues ni siquiera se habían cansado.

Vamos es por aquí.

Caminaron un poco mas y llegaron. Hermione estaba sorprendida ya que nunca había ido por esa parte del lago, y era un paisaje muy bello, las montañas con un sombrero de nieve encima de ellas, en el lago se reflejaba unos destellos de sol, que formaban un arcoíris.

Es precioso, nunca había visto tan mas hermoso paisaje.

El solo sonrio y asentio, suspiro de alegría al compartir esa bella imagen a lado de hermione. – a nadie he traído aquí aparte de ti – dijo el

De verdad? Dijo ella emocionada, es hermoso, gracias draco, - dijo ella sin pensar – perdón, perdón, malfoy.

El se sorprendió,pues a nadie le había oído decir su nombre,tan dulcemente, pero aun asi vio en sus ojos una tristeza.

Que te pasa? Tus ojos, están tristes, - dijo el un poco melancolico por verla asi –

Ella no pudo mas, y solo atino a arrojarse a los brazos de draco a llorar, el la tomo y la rodeo con sus brazos, asiéndola sentir protegida. Ella estaba inconsolable, pues no paraba de llorar, el solo la tenia abrazada, y le hacia cariños en el cabello o en su espalda, de repente se acerco a su oído, y le murmuro algo que hizo que hermione se estremeciera.

Te quiero hermione. – dijo draco –

Pero… pero… que has dicho? Pregunto ella esperando que sus oídos no le hubiesen fallado.

He dicho que te quiero, - diciendo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-

Ella empezó a llorar nuevamente, pero de alegría.

Yo también te quiero draco.

El la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia ella,la tomo dulcemente por su cara,y le dijo.

Me permites?

Y antes de que ella pudiese contestar … la beso… la beso dulcemente, y despacio, pues no quería que ese momento fuera a terminar nunca, aunque estaba muy consiente de un dicho muggle - nada es para siempre – sin embargo no quiso pensar en ello y siguió besándola, acariciándola, como si su vida se fuese en ello.

_**Me has visto ser feliz, entre tus brazos**_

_**Me has visto amar y huir como un ladrón que se descuida,**_

_**Me quedo sin vivir el pensar en no tenerte mas.**_

Recostados sobre el pasto, abrazados, sin pensar en nada mas estaban encontrando figuras a las nubes, de repente el se sentó dejando a hermione confundida… se sento al nivel de el y viéndolo con una cara de interrogación, el solto de repente como si fuese algo que le pesara,

Estoy comprometido a matrimonio con pansy parkinson, nos casaremos al finalizar este año de howgarts.

Ella sintió un poco de tristeza pero contesto con un suspiro.

No eres el único.

El se sorprendió y la regreso a ver ,

Que dijiste? Es decir que tu también?

Asi es , Harry me pidió matrimonio al empezar este año, y acepte, nos casaremos al termino de la graduación.

Valla valla, asi que san potter… pero antes de decir algo ironico, hermione se adelanto impidiéndole asi continuar.

_**Intento ser valiente y mas fuerte, **_

_**Cuando imagino que otros labios **_

_**Te disfrazan de pasión.**_

Pero… en estas horas que he pasado contigo, me he dado cuenta, que no lo amo, que estoy enamorada de ti.

El no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su cara, y por primera vez sintió, como su corazón se alegraba, y sin importarle nada, en ese momento la beso, como si fuese la ultima vez que lo hacia.

_**Y yo me siento, enamorada,**_

_**Tejiendo lunas en la madrugada,**_

_**Aunque otros brazos calmen mis deseos, **_

_**En cada beso sin querer te buscare.**_

Besándose en el pasto,las ropas empezaron a hacer estorbo, el deseo era mutuo, y el sentimiento era el mismo.

Draco, yo quiero estar contigo.

Eso fue mas que suficiente para que draco perdiera la ultima pizca de cordura que le quedaba,y en plena tarde, hicieron el amor, los 2 ya eran expertos en el arte de la sexualidad, habían tenido sexo con sus respectivas parejas varias veces, pero ni uno de los 2 habia hecho el amor,asi como esa noche…

_**Enamorada , aunque haya otro que este conmigo,**_

_**Será el secreto que llevaremos dentro,**_

_**En el cual con las miradas veremos nuestra verdad.**_

Puedes creerlo hermione, - dijo el atrayendo la atención de su compañera que estaba alado –

No me imagine que algún dia viésemos terminado asi.

Ella se afligió un poco al pensar que draco pudiese haberse arrepentido, sin embargo pareciese que estaban conectados, y el rápidamente dijo.

Pero no me arrepiento hermione, y no sabes como desearía que esto nunca tuviera que acabar.

Pero asi tiene que ser, finalizo ella.

No hay otra manera.

Tu y yo estamos destinados a no estar juntos.

Asi es, concluyo el, poniéndose de pie, y ayudándola a ella.

Vámonos dijo el, se hace tarde y ya que tu eres la prefecta no quiero arriesgarme a que me bajes puntos – dijo el risueño.

Ella solo asintió sonriendo,

_**Entre el amor y el odio, hay solo un paso,**_

_**Entre la verdad y el engaño hay un océano de dudas,**_

_**Me ahogo en soledad en mis naufragios,**_

_**Me aferro a tu recuerdo y me ilusiono aunque te pierdo.**_

_**Y cada noche pienso en ti aunque me haga daño.**_

Llegaron al comedor, pues ya era la hora de la cena, ella susurro,

Draco estuvimos todo el dia fuera de howgarts y de clases,

Y que? Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal, - no cambiaria este dia por nada del mundo.

Ni yo, pero aun asi tendremos castigos,

Jaja encantado los cumpliría contigo. – dijo con un aire sexy –

Jajaja calmate draco. – pero volvió a su cruda realidad, - quiero decir- señor malfoy.

El entendió rápido el concepto. Y pregunto un poco triste.

Entonces. Aquí es el final?

Ella suspiro antes de guardar un rato silencio, para asi contestar.

_**Se olvidaran las palabras,**_

_**Las promesas que bordamos,**_

_**Se eclipsaran nuestros sueños.**_

_**Hoy tu corazón se escapa,**_

_**Y no te tengo.**_

Si draco. Este es el final , y nunca me arrepentiré, pero nosotros, tenemos destinos separados,

Ok. – dijo el – entra tu primero.

Ella asintió , y estando apunto de entrar, se regreso rápidamente y sin que draco lo esperase… lo beso un beso corto pero profundo, un beso , que rompía barreras, pero no las suficientes para luchar por estar juntos, cuando lo termino de besar, le dijo en un breve susurro.

Te amo draco malfoy, siempre lo hare.

Yo también hermione, yo también. – adiós

Adios.

_**Enamorada,**_

_**Tejiendo lunas en la madrugada,**_

_**Aunque otros brazos calmen mis deseos, **_

_**En cada beso sin querer te buscare.**_

Y entro ella al gran comedor, esperada por un Harry potter que ya se había impacientado.

Hermione mi amor, donde habías estado , me preocupe tanto pensé que te podía pasar algo,

Tranquilo Harry aquí estoy no… con eso basta…

Pero que te pasa hermy?

Nada, estoy bien. Ahora me podrías dejar cenar un poco.

Ok dijo Harry un poco apenado, y confuso.

_**Enamorada , aunque haya otro que este conmigo,**_

_**Será el secreto que llevaremos dentro,**_

_**En el cual con las miradas veremos nuestra verdad.**_

Draco espero un poco mas para entrar al gran comedor, justo cuando iba a entrar, un brazo lo detiene y lo agarra fuertemente, cuando draco volteo a ver se sorprendió.

Blaise, pero… que haces aquí?

Lo se todo draco, no finjas, los vi, a ti y a la sang… - no termino de decir blaise, al ver la cara de draco – a ti y a granger.

Y? dijo draco un poco molesto.

Solo recuerda que estas comprometido con pansy, y que eres mortifago, y que esta noche es el ataque a howgarts,

Si eso lo se.

Espero no le hayas dicho nada a granger?

Blaise? Nunca te has enamorado?

No. Ni pienso hacerlo.

Ok entonces imagina que no es nada fácil ver morir a la mujer que amas, - blaise lo miro confundido – pero aun asi no te preocupes blaise no le dije nada.

Blaise asintió en silencio y juntos entraron al gran comedor.

FIN DEL FLAS BACK.

Draco salió del baño, y miro para ambos lados, suspiro y se dijo asi mismo.

Ya es tiempo.

Tiempo de que? … draco se sorprendió al ver a esa mujer ahí parada - pero que haces aquí?

Pues solo quería recordar viejos tiempos, dijo ella sonriendo,

Viejos? Pero hermione si nos acabamos de separar?

Y que? Dijo ella haciendo un puchero…

El sonrio ante ese gesto… de repente la tomo entre sus brazos y le dijo – vámonos hermione no hay tiempo –

Tiempo de que? Pregunto confundida? No pensé que estuvieras tan ansioso - dijo ella pícaramente.

La paro en seco y le pregunto… - estarías dispuesta a dejar todo por mi –

Y sin pensarlo ella contesto.

Si.

Eso le basto a el para tomarla en sus brazos nuevamente, conjurando su escoba dijo, - vámonos, vámonos ya –

Hermione sonriendo no entendía, ni quería entender, era feliz a lado de ese hombre.

Volaron por las colinas de howgarts y cada vez se alejaban mas, el era libre , y ella era feliz, y los 2 se amaban,

Mientras del otro lado del colegio, cerca de las mazmorras, esperaban a draco… blaise, pansy, astoria, nott, crabble, goyle y demás slytherins…

Joder! Lo hubiera seguido. Ese gilipollas se escapo con la sangre sucia – hablo en voz alta sin darse cuenta –

Como que con la sangre sucia, habla exigió pansy.

Calla pansy no tengo tiempo de tus estupideces, el tiempo es cerca, la marca tenebrosa esta en el cielo. Ahoraa! Grito zabini.

Y la guerra había empezado.

Sin embargo ellos estaban lejos de ese lugar, sin miedos, sin nada que ocultar. Solo era ella y el disfrutando su amor.

Draco malfoy y Hermione granger.


End file.
